


梦境（黄占）

by shelica_alice



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelica_alice/pseuds/shelica_alice
Summary: 伊德海拉好整以暇的看着难得登门的哈斯塔，两个神明之间向来交流很少，但是她对于哈斯塔这次来的原因猜的七七八八了。“在他表露心意的那一夜，若不是你趁他熟睡时私自覆盖原有的神印……”梦之女巫缠绕在信徒的身上笑着说，“这后面的烂摊子根本不会发生，你会有这样的行为真是让我意外。”伊德海拉的调笑让哈斯塔有些愠怒，要不是她的寄生和融合、梦境能帮到现如今的伊莱，哈斯塔根本不想和这个自傲的家伙打照面。送走哈斯塔前，伊德海拉倚在门口笑着说，“事情解决了，报酬可不能少给我哦~”装作听不见的走远的哈斯塔：“………………”





	梦境（黄占）

NO.1 重复的梦境  
这几天的伊莱·克拉克都觉得很疲惫，每天清晨醒来后都觉得身体特别沉重，就像一晚上绕着整个庄园跑了两百圈一样疲惫。  
其实事实上，伊莱很清楚自己并没有梦游症，也很清楚自己为什么会这么疲惫。

因为他一整晚都陷入在梦魇循环当中，却随着醒来的时间流逝，记不清自己究竟看到了什么。

“要不趁着自己醒来的一瞬间，把残留的感受记录下来？”艾米丽在对伊莱的状况进行初步检查后，无奈的提出了一个折中的办法，“这样的话，更方便找出诱因，提出解决方案。”  
伊莱沉默不言。  
今天的他穿着皮革材质的『束缚者』，坐在靠窗的一角沉默的听着艾米丽的建议。此时阳光正好暖洋洋的斜照进窗户，侧铺在他的斗篷外，阳光斜照的阴影和眼罩的遮掩让他的表情无法被真切的看清。  
“这样，我这里有些剩余的安眠药。你睡前服用看看吧。”  
伊莱愣神的看着艾米丽放在自己手心的白色药片，摇摇晃晃的起身道别后决定回房间再继续休息一下。

服下药片的那一瞬间，苦涩感顺着口腔滑落向下，关好窗户后的伊莱平躺在床上，闭上双眼。被安置在房间一角的役鸟正在架子上清理自己的羽翼，爪子磨着金属杆子的“滋滋”声响回荡在空旷的房间内。  
伊莱的意识慢慢地变得朦胧起来。

梦里的自己处在一个迷宫之中，四周昏暗，却能清晰的听见水滴声。自己的眼罩好像遗失了，可睁着眼睛什么也看不见，而且自己的腿好像灌了铅一样沉重。梦境里，自己只能用手摸索着迷宫里凹凸不平的墙壁，拖着沉重的步伐前行，不断地重复行走。在探索的期间，自己被石头绊倒过，摔过跤，甚至落过水，身上的饰品随着自己的动作发出空灵的碰撞声。明明腿很疼，但是自己还在伸手不见五指的迷宫里摸索着、行走着……  
这个迷宫梦境的最后，月光冲破迷雾和乌云，它撒下朦胧的白光，驱散了迷宫内的黑暗。自己愣神了好一会儿，才适应突然到来的光明。后知后觉的发现自己穿着『月相』，自己的手心、腿部都密布着密密麻麻的红痕，衣服正湿哒哒的贴在肌肤上，和饰品一起紧箍着自己的躯体。四周都是高耸的墙体，在仰头看向月亮时，他看见了那个人——浮空在天际的人披着靛蓝色的长袍，长袍的边缘依稀能够看到稀疏的羽翼。明明他的面容隐藏在阴影中，但梦中的伊莱知道那一定就是自己。  
自己想把空中的人喊下来，于是费力的举起双手，却诧异的看到那个人转身飞远。  
『别走！』伊莱想喊住他，可声带不受自己控制，只能发出嘶哑的低沉的吼声。『你不能逃避！』

伊莱喘着粗气猛地坐起来，环顾四周，自己还是在入睡前的房间里，役鸟正在架子上闭目养神，面颊上拂过带着海风潮湿咸感的微风。  
风？  
原本被关好的窗户不知何时被何人打开来，正伴随着风，吱呀吱呀的响个不停。

NO.2 遗失的记忆  
“你说入睡后有人入侵了你的屋子？？”威廉的大嗓门震得伊莱差点从椅子上掉下来。  
旁边的帕缇夏从桌上摸了一大块黑面包塞在正在河东狮吼的威廉嘴里，把他剩下的话全堵了回去，冷声开口，“艾利斯先生，这毕竟是个大事。克拉克先生这么早来找我们，肯定是不想多声张的。你这么大的音量，楼下监管者大厅都会听到的。”  
“唔……叽呜惹……”（翻译一下：好，知道了）  
“不过空气中海风的潮湿味，哼，有点意思……”帕缇夏撩起伊莱的『束缚者』长袍帽子，嗅了嗅，“味道虽然很淡，但是这让我想起来一个人……”  
“不。应该是一位神。”  
庄园内目前有两位神明——“梦之女巫”和“黄衣之主”。和海水又有一点微妙关联的……  
威廉面色古怪的吞咽下了口中的黑面包，“嘿兄弟，如果是哈斯塔的话，那可不算是入侵。”  
伊莱愣神的看着威廉和帕缇夏之间的了然默契，在把自己和黄衣之主不熟的疑问委婉的表达出来后，他看着两个人比自己更震惊和纠结的表情，陷入迷茫之中。

早餐前的那一场没头没尾的讨论并没有给伊莱带来什么启发，这次的他记下了梦境中的内容，但是他依旧觉得自己好像丢失了什么重要的东西，眼罩下的双眼满含着疲惫，这份疲倦也被他代入到这一场游戏当中。  
——一整局炸机6次，引来了拉着无限锯的小丑裘克。  
撞树断锯的裘克在看到长板后面的自己后，并没有追上来，而且哼着勤快的调子愉快的装上新的无限。  
“嘿！别这么看着丑爷，”继续装风翼的裘克隔着板子对着伊莱说道，“按照那虚伪的神明立下的『约定』，我可不能让你受伤。”  
一头雾水的伊莱看着一边拉锯一边喊着“威廉宝贝我来啦”的裘克跑远了。  
这一场比赛结束后，伊莱觉得所有的物体都有点模糊、扭曲，冷汗不断的从面颊滑落，甚至汗水滑落至眼中，深深地刺痛了他疲惫的双目。  
恍惚间，他好像听见威廉他们的喊声，他想回应，但是他实在太疲惫了，仿佛力气被抽干一般，猛地下坠陷入一片黑暗。

黑暗的尽头，有风。  
伊莱感觉自己浮在空中，耳边有呼啸的风声和水流的滴答声。在黑暗中不知过了多久，月亮悄悄的从乌云中露脸，伊莱低头看见了那熟悉的迷宫——他这几天轮回重复的梦魇。  
还是熟悉的迷宫，熟悉的凹凸不平的墙壁，熟悉的水滴声和熟悉的月光。但是自己却是浮在空中的。一低头，看见了一个正在缓慢行走、浑身湿透的人——他的湿透的白色长袍正黏在身上，勾勒出美好曲线的同时也在背后的道路上留下一道水迹。自己继续浮在半空中，看着行走的人停下脚步，抬起头看向自己。  
『要跑！快跑！』  
——明明自己还未看清白色长袍人的脸，身体却率先作出反应，转身加速飞行。

在走出比赛场地时，威廉第一个发现伊莱的不对劲，想要冲过去扶住他时，被一双带着薄茧的大手扯住了腰。  
“卧槽，裘克你放手！伊莱要摔倒了！”  
可是本应有的摔倒声并没有响起，拔地而起的数根柔软触手接住了倒下的先知。数量越来越多的触手蠕动着，把昏迷的先知包裹在其中，朝着某个方向移动着。  
“小兔崽子你要知道，”裘克沿着威廉的腰侧施力将其抗在肩头，摸着他的紧翘的臀肉，坏笑着大步地往另一个方向走去，“这个时候你过去了，可就坏了两个好事了~”

伊莱从飞行的梦境当中挣脱开来时，发现平躺在自己的房间内，役鸟正在他的床头蹦跶着，时不时用坚硬的嘴戳着饲主的脑袋。正要挣扎着起身时，突如其来的触手把自己摁回了被窝深处。  
“别动。”  
黄衣之主惯有的低沉嗓音让伊莱浑身僵硬，不由自主地往被窝深处缩了缩。  
宽大的帽檐内无数猩红的眼球都凝视着床上的伊莱，“汝，在怕吾？”  
伊莱不知道该如何回应，总觉得自己遗忘了什么——明明和黄衣之主不熟的自己，在受到触手安抚的时候，竟然情不自禁的想要更靠近一点。  
这也太矛盾了！

没有得到回应的黄衣之主并没有其他的情绪流露，但是在被窝里的伊莱感受到原本在被子外的触手顺着被子的缝隙攥住了自己的脚腕。然后更多的细小触手涌入，甚至有手腕粗细的触手捅入自己的咽喉，把自己的惊恐和话语都堵塞在口中。  
黏腻的触手在自己身上作乱，乳首被带着吸盘的特殊触手吸允着，身下的穴口正吞吐着细小的触手，可这淫乱的一面都被掩盖在棉被之下，而始作俑者正面无表情的凝视着自己。

这应该是……生气了吧？  
伊莱混混沌沌的想着，他想质问神明为什么要堕落到玩弄他的身体，也想求愤怒的神明放过自己，可是身体里涌起的如浪潮般的快感让他不由自主的弓起身子，想要大声尖叫。  
这些作乱的触手都带有着哈斯塔的感知，哈斯塔感受着伊莱滑腻的肌肤，看着在吸允下挺立的乳首，耳边仿佛想起了游戏开始前裘克说过的一段话——  
“要是那个兔崽子敢忘了劳资，丑爷敢把他关起来一遍一遍的肏，肏到他想起来，甚至肏到离不开劳资啊哈哈哈哈哈。”

可是他和伊莱，本不该走到这一步的……  
克制不住的生理盐水滑落眼角，一直静如雕塑的黄衣之主伸手替他拭去泪水，仿佛亲密的情人一般，拂过他泛着潮红的面颊。  
伊莱永远也不会知道，在情潮里挣扎却又不得不沉沦的自己有多么美丽。  
口中有触手模拟性交的频率出入，泛着潮红的脸庞被泪水和汗水打湿，挺立的乳首被吸允得变成深红色，身上到处都是黏腻的液体，穴口泛着白沫……  
可是盯着自己的眼神泛着水雾，隐含着锐利的刀光和屈辱。  
伊莱……  
吾的伊莱……  
为什么……

在伊莱第三次攀上高峰后，黄衣之主撤去了所有的触手，掀开被子抱起了略微抽搐的伊莱。  
伊莱略微排斥，双手推拒着哈斯塔的怀抱。  
——要带我去哪儿？  
『去该去的地方。睡吧。』

**Author's Note:**

> 伊德海拉好整以暇的看着难得登门的哈斯塔，两个神明之间向来交流很少，但是她对于哈斯塔这次来的原因猜的七七八八了。  
“在他表露心意的那一夜，若不是你趁他熟睡时私自覆盖原有的神印……”梦之女巫缠绕在信徒的身上笑着说，“这后面的烂摊子根本不会发生，你会有这样的行为真是让我意外。”  
伊德海拉的调笑让哈斯塔有些愠怒，要不是她的寄生和融合、梦境能帮到现如今的伊莱，哈斯塔根本不想和这个自傲的家伙打照面。  
送走哈斯塔前，伊德海拉倚在门口笑着说，“事情解决了，报酬可不能少给我哦~”  
装作听不见的走远的哈斯塔：“………………”


End file.
